Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a disconnect/reconnect tool for selectively disconnecting and reconnecting the coupling components of a hose coupling, such as a breakaway hose coupling used in connection with fuel dispensing hoses and nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filling stations for dispensing gasoline and other fuels have long had a problem with vehicles pulling away from fuel dispensing pumps with the dispensing nozzle still inserted in the vehicle""s tank, or with the nozzle or dispensing hose otherwise secured or hung on the vehicle. To obviate this problem, filling stations use breakaway hose couplings which are generally placed between the dispensing nozzle and dispensing hose, or between segments of dispensing hose. The breakaway hose couplings typically comprise two coupling components which are selectively engagable to establish fluid communication through the coupling, with valve mechanisms being mounted in each coupling component for selectively terminating the flow of fuel through each component when the components are disengaged. An automatic disconnect mechanism is also provided for maintaining the coupling components in an engaged position in absence of a disengaging force in excess of a preselected value, and for disengaging the first and second coupling components in response to a disengaging force in excess of such preselected value. Examples of such breakaway hose couplings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,262 and 5,115,836.
Whereas breakaway hose couplings have been useful in preventing damage to dispensing pumps, difficulty can be encountered in disconnecting and reconnecting such breakaway hose couplings. In this regard, due to the requirement that a breakaway coupling remain coupled when forces associated with normal fuel dispensing conditions are applied, and due to the need to avoid inadvertent disconnection of the coupling, the force necessary to disconnect or reconnect the coupling is significant. Accordingly, the manual disconnecting and reconnecting of the coupling can require significant strength. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,438 and 5,802,690 disclose various embodiments of a tool for reconnecting a breakaway hose coupling, but such tools utilize a channel lock pliers configuration which is not particularly efficient in applying the axial disconnect force, and reconnect force, desired. Whereas the use of such channel lock configuration does offer some mechanical advantage over manually reconnecting the coupling, significant force must still be applied to the handles of the tool. Further, the tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,438 and 5,802,690 are not suitable for use with breakaway couplings which incorporate a swivel mechanism, such as the coupling disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,719.
Other tools which are know to the inventors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,597; 5,979,032; 5,893,201; 5,802,690; 5,586,378; 5,566,438; 5,513,838; 5,367,756; 5,048,169; 4,893,393; 4,757,588; 4,649,614; 4,483,056; 4,257,135; 4,170,125; 3,845,538; 3,726,122; 3,722,065; 3,299,496; 3,192,805; 3,176, 551; 1,019,605; 869,527; 807,315; 753,456; and 713,189.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disconnect/reconnect tool for selectively disconnecting and reconnecting the coupling components of a hose coupling.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a disconnect/reconnect tool for selectively disconnecting and reconnecting the coupling components of a breakaway hose coupling, such as the couplings commonly used in conjunction with the dispensing of fuel.
Another object of the present invention to provide a disconnect/reconnect tool for selectively disconnecting and reconnecting the coupling components of a breakaway hose coupling which is easy to use, and which applies substantially axial disconnect/reconnect force which is not damaging to the breakaway coupling.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a disconnect/reconnect tool for selectively disconnecting and reconnecting the coupling components of a breakaway hose coupling which incorporates a swivel mechanism.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.
The present invention provides a disconnect/reconnect tool for selectively disconnecting and reconnecting the coupling components of a hose coupling. The disconnect/reconnect tool includes a body which defines first and second leg portions, with the first leg portion having a distal end portion which is provided with a threaded bore. The threaded bore is receptive of a threaded shaft which is capable of reciprocating axial movement within the bore as a result of selective rotation of the shaft.
The threaded shaft defines a proximal end portion which is provided with a first engaging member for releasably engaging the first coupling component. The second leg portion of the body defines a second engaging member for releasably engaging the second coupling component. In a preferred embodiment of the tool, the second engaging member defines a slot which is releasably receptive of the second coupling component, with the slot being angularly disposed to engage the second coupling component proximate the point of swivel engagement of a valve housing and elbow portion of the second coupling component.
In order to disconnect a coupling using the disconnect/reconnect tool the first engaging member is positioned to engage the first coupling component and such that it is capable of abutting the hose fitting of the hose or other dispensing device on which the first coupling component is mounted. The second engaging member is positioned such that at least a portion of the second coupling component is received in the slot of the second engaging member. With the tool so positioned, selective rotation of the threaded shaft in a first rotational direction brings the first engaging member into contact with the hose fitting and the sidewall of the slot of the second engaging member into contact with the second coupling component, thereby exerting a disengaging force on the coupling for disconnecting the coupling components. In order to use the tool to reconnect the coupling, the first and second coupling components are aligned for reconnecting, and the tool is positioned as described above with respect to the disconnection operation. With the tool so positioned, selective rotation of the threaded shaft in a second rotational direction exerts a reconnecting force on the coupling for reconnecting the coupling the coupling components.